<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surviving Suicide by Aeo_Xandara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517604">Surviving Suicide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara'>Aeo_Xandara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeo_Xandara/pseuds/Aeo_Xandara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible story. This is just a test. </p><p>14 year old Kara has had enough. Eventual Kalex if i write this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk if im back. But here we go. Not a happy one. Not realy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn't take any of it anymore. The ghosts and demons of her past, haunt her every breath, but the air that she breathes for life, is no less cruel. Looks from her adopted family to remind her that she is a killer. Schoolmates see her as a freak. And a sister who wishes she wasnt. It was all too much. </p><p>She knew she was too young to hate life so much, but at 14 she was already given too much to bare. Unloved, unwanted and alone, she couldnt feel much else. And its been the same for 3 years.</p><p>"Kara! We're leaving, call if Alex isn't home by 11." Came a woman's call through the bedroom door. Kara didn't reply. She didn't need to, she could already hear the steps doen the stairs as her foster mom Eliza, left for a date with her husband. Zero concern for Kara though, only ever about her perfect sister Alex. Who was at a school dance, but the way Eliza acted, you'd think it was prom. But no one wanted to ask Kara to go, and "girls dont go stag" according to Eliza. </p><p>But none of it mattered now.</p><p>Kara was sitting at her desk, looking into her relection in the mirror mounted to the wall. Her natural blonde hair, covered by the black hair dye she regularly uses, but her roots were starting to show. She didn't care. She looked over herself, the pale skin of her shoulders, and how the straps of her tank loosely fell off, the dead look in her blue eyes, the dark shadows and circle under her eyes, from the nights spent crying, and the nightmares leaving her exhausted. Was it any wonder no one asked her to the dance.</p><p>It didn't matter.</p><p>What mattered was the never ceasing pain she was in. Her depression, her sadness, and grief so great, it physically pained her to live. Numb and needles, all day long.</p><p>No one cares.</p><p>Kara longed for an end to her pain. But now, she thought she'd be scared.</p><p>Sitting at her desk, a brand new, very sharp razor knife she found in her foster dads garage before her, and no one home to stop her. No fear entered her mind. Only eagerness, and the need to be done with it. </p><p>She had cut herself before. But for release and comfort, not pain. But now, this was different. </p><p>She picked up the knife, and laid the edge to the inside of her left wrist. Time seemed to still and speed up simultaneously as she plunged the blade into her flesh. The pain flared as blood started ooze slowly around the metal. Kara pulled down hard and fast, push the blade as she cut a few inches down. She stifled the scream from the pain, as she wanted no one to hear her. She pulled the knife away and watched as blood began to drain from her, and onto the desk.</p><p>The front door opened and closed with a loud slam, startling Kara, who dropped the knife, which clattered off the desk to floor loudly. Blood splashed tonthe floor as Kara turned towards the door, it wasnt locked, as foodsteps thudded up the door, Alex's voice loud. However, Kara couldn't make out what she was saying, the blood loss making her mind slow, and fuzzy. She dropped to her knees, as the room started spinning.</p><p>The door opened, a yellow dress comes into view, as Kara's eyes close.</p><p>"Kara!! No!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written on phone. Mistakes mine, no beta. </p>
<p>Read,.comment and enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kara opened her eyes, finding herself tied to a chair, her wrists to the arm chairs. She struggled against the knots holding her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nah ah." A sickening chill froze Kara, at the sound of the voice. She looked up, a man holding her naked, limp mother up with a single muscular arm. The lifeless haze in her eyes told Kara she was dead. "See what happens when you struggle." He mocked, a smile oozing onto his lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara couldn't take her eyes off her dead mother. The blood, the bruises, the death. A few hours earlier, full of life and love, now empty. Taken away. Kara watched as she was tossed unceremoniously the couch as if a pillow. Kara wanted to go to her body, scream, but couldnt. Her view was blocked when the bald, muscular man knelt before her, brandishing a very large revolver. He said something, she didnt hear it. He laughed, she flinched. Fear, despair, numb. It all overwhelmed Kara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A car door slammed shut outside. Kara felt a hand clap over her mouth as the weight of the gun was placed in her lap.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shhhh. Hold this. Be a good girl this time."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The door opened, and Kara's dad walked in. But the bald man was on him in an instant. With just a couple blows, the bald man had taken full control of her father. Her screams silent, as he was thrown through the coffee table beside her. The chair and herself were knocked to the floor, breaking one of the chairs arms, allowing Kara to free herself. She grabbed the gun and stood to face the attacker, but came face to face with her younger self, holding a razor knife. Blood dripping from several deep cuts up and down her arms. A scream ripped from the child version of herself, before she rushed, slashing with the blade wildly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She raised the gun to defend herself. She pulled the trigger, the gun kicking back smacking her eye, and sending her to the floor. She grabbed her left eye, dropping the gun, looking up at the attacker, finding her father, holding a bleeding wound on his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"K..Kara?" He croaked, before falling to the floor. "You killed me"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You killed me Kara!" Her mother's voice filled the room, joined by her father's.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You killed us!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kara screamed, covering her ears, but the voices filled her head. Over and over, scolding her, begging her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Make it stop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She picked the gun up again, putting it flush to her head.....</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Click.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-</p>
<p>She startled awake, finding herself warm, comfy, and in a bed.</p>
<p>A constant beep was one of the first things Kara noticed from the dark. No light, no paradise, no heaven or hell. Just the beeping. Under the beeping she could hear hushed talking, phones ringing, a PA system, but a far more present noise was a familiar light snoring, coming from none other then her sister.</p>
<p>She was still alive.</p>
<p>She must of groaned, or made a noise because the snoring stopped, replaced by rustling of fabric in a chair, followed by a soft "Kara?"</p>
<p>Kara cracked her eyes open, already coming to the conclusion that she was in a hospital. The lights were off, thankfully, but even the dim light spilling from the hallway was blinding. She looked over her sister, black shirt and sweatpants, hair still styled for the dance, but messy, and slept in. Behind her on another chairnwas a bag with a yellow ball of a dress in it, but Kara could see the bloodstains.</p>
<p>"S..sorry ..." Her throat was rough and dry, and speaking was difficult, she swallowed and started again. "sorry about your dress." She croaked, closing her eyes expecting an upset sister to be mad. But instead she heard a forced laugh, soft but forceful.</p>
<p>"You think i fucking care about a dress, when i found my sister in a puddle of her own blood!?"</p>
<p>Kara opened her eyes, finding Alex with a pained incredulous look in her face. But she was hung up on the possesive way she said sister, when all other times the last few years have been forced and dismissive.</p>
<p>"I know you've been depressed, but jesus Kara!" Alex continued. "I thought given enough space you would heal and find a way to live on, and I've done what i could to give you peace and space at school, and at home..." Alex trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I'm just glad i was there, and that you're still here with me."</p>
<p>Who was this person. Alex despised her, but now its almost as if its the exact opposite. Kara didn't speak. She had nothing to say, so she started to push herself to sit up, but a pain shot up her left arm when she put weight on it, a cry of pain eacaping her lips.</p>
<p>"Careful, painkillers help, but you cut yourself deep. And its gonna hurt for a while." Her arm was wrapped, but she could feel the stitches in her skin. Numb, but itchy.</p>
<p>"I wanted to die." Kara found her voice again, but found this was all she could say.</p>
<p>"I don't care. You're not going to." Alex replied firmly, her eyes and tone left no room for debate. "And i wont let you out of my sight, so you wont get a second chance." Now she seemed almost smug.</p>
<p>Kara wanted to ask who she was, but didnt. If she was honest with herself, she was almost happy at this proclamation. Instead, she noticed that it was only Alex.</p>
<p>"Where's..."</p>
<p>"My absentee parents?" Alex offered with a small hint of a smile. "On their way. After dinner of course."</p>
<p>Kara risked a smile in the dimness. While not explicitly expressed, Alex didn't have the best bond with her parents, usually left to her own devices, but at least she was treated like a daughter. Kara's smile faded and she sunk into herself.</p>
<p>"We're gonna share a room. But untill you can help me move your bed, we're gonna have to share mine." Alex said from the chair, shifting her legs under her.</p>
<p>"What?" Kara looked up in surprise.</p>
<p>"You were tossing in your sleep, crying." Alex pointed out. "Wish I knew you were having nightmares."</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter" Kara muttered.</p>
<p>"It does to me. I haven't been the best sister, and been unfair towards you." her face morphed into a wicked expression, and altered her tone. 'It's time to rectify certain inequities."</p>
<p>Kara groaned and laughed, soon joined by the tinkling laughter of Alex, who held her arms out, as she stood from the chair. Kara smiled opening hers, and they hugged for the first time. Kara melted in the arms of her..sister.. smiling to herself.</p>
<p>Maybe someone could care? Maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>